


After Hours

by ebineez01



Category: Scarecrow Series - Matthew Reilly
Genre: M/M, Pole Dancing, Slash, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebineez01/pseuds/ebineez01
Summary: Aloysius and Rufus need to take a different approach to get to a bounty.
Relationships: Aloysius "Black" Knight/Rufus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackHunter666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/gifts).



> Inspired by and written for BlackHunter666  
> Hopefully one day we’ll see the finished version of the awesome fic that inspired this one 🙂

"Hey Boss, I think your delivery is here," Rufus called from the doorway.

"Can you just sign for it Rufus? I'll be there in a minute."

"Ah, not exactly..."

"Why not?"

"Cause I think it needs installing..."

"What!?"

"Just...I think you need to see this for yourself."

Sighing, Aloysius pulled on his shirt and headed out to the living room. "What the fuck is this?"

"Looks like a stripper pole," Rufus replied.

Aloysius looked at him. "Thank you, very perceptive!"

Rufus shrugged. "You did ask."

"Actually it's called a dance pole, not a stripper pole."

They both turned to face a fit looking young man who was standing in the doorway, duffel bag in hand.

He smiled. "Dance pole," he repeated, gesturing towards the metal pole another young guy was currently installing in their living room. He shifted uncomfortably under their combined gazes. "Ah, Mr. Andrews sent me over to teach you how to use that, told me you'd be expecting me?"

Aloysius closed his eyes and turned his face towards the ceiling. "Fuck! I can't believe I'm actually going to be a fucking pole dancer!"

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing," the young guy said.

"Sorry, we didn't mean any offence, did we?" Rufus replied, nudging Aloysius.

Aloysius looked back to the man still standing in their doorway. "No, we didn't, sorry. Please come in...ah?" he raised his eyebrows in question.

"Christian," the young man replied with a smile, as he moved past them into the apartment.

Rufus closed the door behind him and shrugged when Aloysius looked to him.

"Fuck, the things we do for a job," Aloysius mumbled.

"I'm Tobias," said Rufus, introducing the young man to his alias for the job. "And this is Asher."

"Nice to meet you. Is there somewhere I can change?" Christian asked.

Aloysius pointed towards his bedroom. "Yeah, in there."

Christian looked Aloysius over. "You might wanna change too, you're not exactly gonna be able to latch onto a pole wearing that."

He looked down at his black pants and black button down shirt. The kid had a point. He motioned towards his bedroom once again. "Well honestly Christian, I have no idea what a male pole dancer is supposed to wear..."

"Not true! You have your costume that Mr. Andrews gave you," Rufus supplied.

Christian smiled knowing full well what the costume in question consisted of since the Boss had him put it together. "Probably better off to start in something else until you get some of the movements down."

"How about you go get changed and I'll follow your lead?"

Christian nodded and moved off towards the door that Aloysius had indicated, returning a few minutes later in...not much at all really...

Aloysius and Rufus both stared at him. He was wearing a pair of tight black shorts and the jock strap kind of thing that Aloysius had been given as part of his costume, and nothing else. And 'fit' didn't do him justice...

Christian was well aware of his own body and the affect it had on other people even standing still. And on the pole he was something else entirely. But he was here to teach, not to entertain. He looked at the two men in front of him. But who knew...once class was out...

"Okay, um...so how about I do my routine, you can check out some of the moves, and then we can work out what you could be comfortable with, and I can help you with your own routine?"

As Christian queued up some music, he turned to talk to them over his shoulder. "Start thinking about the song you wanna use too. You have the costume, and when we get your moves sorted you'll need a song to suit the persona you wanna project."

Even though he wasn't there to entertain, they might as well enjoy his demonstration so he guided them to sit on the large couch facing the pole as he walked over and checked its sturdiness. Once he was satisfied he turned to them. "Could you hit the play button on my phone please Asher?"

When Knight didn't move Rufus subtly elbowed him in the ribs. "Oh me, yeah right..."

And as the music started both men were transfixed by the show in front of them.

Knight swallowed. He was expected to be able to do _that_...in a little over a _week!?_ "Jesus...we're fucked..." he murmured.

The music finished and Christian looked up. He was used to applause, but he'd take the stunned looks on their faces any day.

Knight shook his head. "There is no fucking _way_ I can do that!"

"Don't sell yourself short Bo...Asher," Rufus quickly corrected. "You've got the muscle tone, and if our new friends teaching abilities are as good as his dancing skills, you can't fail!"

"Listen to Tobias Asher," Christian cut in, only a little out of breath. "Go get changed, preferably into something like I'm wearing so I can get a measure of what we're working with."

Knight sighed and pushed to his feet, thankful Rufus was the encouraging type and not the type to make fun, cause he had a feeling it was going to be a damn hilarious afternoon for anyone who wasn't him.

"And I'd recommend you wear the jock as well, helps keep things from getting squashed between your body and the pole."

"Great, just what a guy wants to hear," Aloysius mumbled as he made for his bedroom.

"Now you've seen what's involved, do you think he's got what it takes Tobias?"

Rufus looked at the young man for a moment, and deciding that he wasn't being derogatory towards Aloysius, he answered truthfully. "Well I've never seen him dance on a pole of course, but he is very athletic, very physical and very strong, so as long as he can work out the rhythm, I think so."

Christian nodded as he regarded the giant of a man sitting across from him. "So are you two...involved?"

"Asher and me? No," he answered softly, as he looked down at his hands, suddenly fidgeting nervously in his lap.

Christian raised an eyebrow at the big man's response. He didn't say anything further, but the change in his demeanour, and the blush creeping up his neck told Christian that he probably wished they were. He had a feeling that Tobias had quite a hard crush going on as far as Asher was concerned. He turned as the bedroom door opened, and as he looked the older man over, he could understand why.

Rufus swallowed as he watched Aloysius walk over to where Christian was standing.

"I feel ridiculous in this!" Aloysius complained. He was far from being a prude, and he certainly wasn't ashamed of his body, and the tight black shorts were one thing...but the jock strap!? He wasn't sure how it was supposed to help protect his man parts when all it seemed to do was put them way, _way_ out on display...

Christian chuckled. "You'll get used to it," he said as he looked Asher over. "Do you mind?" he asked.

He'd indicated to somewhere on his body, but Aloysius wasn't entirely sure where he wanted to put his hands. He shrugged. "Sure, why not," he replied anyway. He let out a decidedly unmanly yelp when he felt one of the straps pull even tighter.

"Sorry about that," Christian said as he checked Asher's jock again. "Trust me, you'll thank me in a few minutes. It's difficult when you wear it for the first time to get the right balance between support and...”

"Strangulation?"

"Yeah," Christian agreed with a slight chuckle. "Tobias could you please press play on my phone again?" When the music started he turned back to Asher. "I have a selection of songs, medium paced and heavy on the back beat, that usually work well for pole work, and for stripping too incidentally if you ever think of giving that a go."

Knight shook his head. "I think I'll just stick to learning one thing at a time."

"Probably a good call," Christian agreed. "Okay, so let's see what we're working with here," he said as he circled Asher. "I'm going to need to put my hands on you to check your musculature and guide you into certain moves, you good with that?"

"Well you've already had your hands on my jock, I guess it can't get much more personal than that now can it?" Aloysius replied with a cheeky half smile.

Christian let out a breath. Yes, he could see how it would be very easy to fall a little bit in love with Asher...

"Good. Can you reach up as high as you can and push your shoulders back for me?"

Knight did as he was asked, Christian's hands circling his forearms from behind, his chest lightly pressed to his back.

"Flex your bi's, tri's, shoulders and back," Christian ordered, waiting until he could feel the change in Asher's stance before he began to run his hands down the other man's arms.

Rufus' eyes widened as he watched the two men before him, both clad, barely, in identical outfits of skin tight short black trunks and those quite flattering jock straps. He followed Christian's hands as they smoothed down over Aloysius' tensed shoulders and back and he shifted in his seat.

Knight squeezed his eyes shut. _You're working! You're working! You're working!_ He repeated the mantra over and over in his head, trying to stave off the almost inevitable hard on he was sure to get from having an incredibly hot, strong, nimble, practically naked young guy running his hands over his body.

"Very nice," Christian murmured as he stepped back. "You can drop your hands now Asher."

Aloysius did so and rolled his shoulders, stepping from side to side trying to loosen up a little.

"Sorry, but this is probably gonna feel a bit pervy," Christian said as he stepped up to Asher, maybe a foot and a half away from him. Though as he reached out his hands to Asher's chest he wasn't really _that_ sorry...

Rufus coughed trying to disguise the strangled little moan that escaped him as Christian started to run his hands down Aloysius' chest.

"You'll have to be able to use multiple muscle groups at the same time, so I want you to flex abs, glutes and thighs for me now."

 _Oh come the fuck on_ , Aloysius groaned internally as Christian continued to feel him up. Not that he had a problem with that... _really, really no problem at all_ , he thought as he let his eyes wander over the guy in front of him. But it was getting increasingly more difficult to maintain his composure.

In Rufus' opinion they didn't even need the pole, people would pay seriously good money to watch the show they were putting on right now and they hadn't even looked like turning towards the bloody pole! He grabbed up a cushion from the couch next to him and settled it over his lap, really not able to hide his arousal any longer, and as Christian's hands moved down over Aloysius' hips and around to his perfect ass...well Rufus thought he was getting to the stage where he was going to have to excuse himself.

Christian was trying to maintain some semblance of professionalism here, and okay, maybe he was taking a teensy bit of advantage of the situation to feel Asher up, but the older man certainly didn't seem to mind, and Tobias had assured him there was nothing between them, so what was the harm? And it actually did really help him to get a better idea of the moves Asher was likely to be able to pull off. He felt his face flush slightly as the words 'pull off' ran through his mind, and as his hands ran over strong thighs he decided it was probably about time they turned their attention to the pole.

Aloysius let out a breath when Christian stepped away from him. Then he cocked his head and turned to Rufus. "Hey Tobias, can you hit back on this song?"

"You like this one?"

Aloysius listened to the start of it again and grinned. "Oh yeah!"

"Good choice my friend," Christian said with a smile. He grabbed hold of one of Asher's hands. "Move, try it out, feel the rhythm...we'll start on the pole after this."

Between the thrumming beat, the lyrics and watching the two men move with each other Rufus was just about coming undone. Then Christian turned to him and held out his hand.

"Come on Tobias," he called. "Come on up and show us how it's done."

Rufus shook his head. "Oh, ah...no, I couldn't, I..."

Knight smiled as he moved, taking his queues from Christian, following the man's moves and adding some of his own. "Come on Tobi, you love dancing!"

 _Tobi!?_ "Maybe later, I'm good here. Thanks."

Christian showed Tobias a knowing smile. "I think he's enjoying the show too much to wanna be a part of it Asher."

Rufus' eyes widened and he blushed, glad when the song finished and the other two stopped dancing and finally turned to the pole.

"Okay, so I'll show you one or two moves at a time. Take notice of my starting position each time and when it's your turn, I want you to take up the same starting position and I'll talk you through the move."

Letting out a deep breath, Aloysius nodded. "Okay Boss." He watched as Christian moved to the pole, his bare stomach and chest flush up against it as he reached high above his head and took a firm hold of it.

"Okay, so this is your starting position. Now take notice of how, when I push off with my feet, I bunch my shoulders, tri's and lats and that automatically brings me up so my chest is level with my hands."

"Jesus, you make that look so easy."

As he dropped lightly back to the ground he moved aside to let Asher approach the pole.

Aloysius ran through the move in his head as he stood in front of the pole, making sure his entire front was touching the pole before he pushed off with his legs at the same time he bunched his upper body muscles as Christian had told him to do. And before he knew it he was three feet off the ground holding himself easily against the pole.

"Good," Christian said as he touched lightly back to the ground. "Now let's try something a little more difficult. Remember I'll have to start guiding you from here on in as we get into more difficult moves."

Aloysius nodded as he watched Christian take up his starting position again.

"This time when you push off, pull yourself up, but use your abs and obliques to pull your lower body sideways...left or right handed?"

"Right."

"Good, so am I, that'll make it easier. When you're moving sideways, drop your right hand down the pole and twist it to come inside and help push yourself fully upside down."

Aloysius eyebrows hit his hairline. "That's the next move you're gonna teach me!? Can't we go with the splits-spin around the pole thing?"

Christian laughed and shook his head. "I'm giving you this next cause I think you can handle it. And once you do this, everything else will seem easy."

"So we're going straight from easiest to hardest?"

"Pretty much," Christian agreed. "Now watch closely."

Knight did. Christian repeated it several times for him, both at full speed and more slowly which must've taken an incredible amount of strength and control.

"Your turn," he said as he hit the ground.

"You can do it Asher," Rufus encouraged.

"Thanks buddy," Aloysius said with a smile as he took up his position.

And as it turned out, he couldn't. After his fifth failed attempt Knight stretched out on the floor at the base of the pole, and shook out his tired arms.

"You'll get it Asher," Christian assured him. "You're _so_ close, you just need to get your right hand down quicker."

"Mmm...I don't think I'll ever get it Christian, maybe we should scrap that move."

"Nah man, come on, you're a natural at this. I wouldn't even give most people this move after they'd been doing this for months let alone on their first go. You've got great hand-eye coordination, and your core strength is off the chart." He dropped down next to him on the floor. "All you gotta do is get this thing moving faster," he said as he grabbed his right hand.

"Could he try it the other way around instead?" Rufus asked.

"What? You mean drop his left hand and come up that way?"

"Yeah."

"I suppose he could try it, but usually right handed people are better off going the way I showed you. Your right side is stronger and offers better support."

"Yeah, I get that..." Rufus frowned, before his expression cleared. "But you know you always turn better left hand down in...other situations cause you don't like having your right hand cramped up under you."

Aloysius considered his friends words and nodded slowly. "You know you might actually be on to something there Tobias."

"Give it a go," Christian encouraged as he stood and pulled Asher to his feet.

Blowing out a breath Aloysius took up his position in front of the pole. Closing his eyes he pictured the move in his head, but this time from the opposite direction to how Christian had shown him. _Got nothing to lose,_ he thought as he reached up and gripped the pole, pushing off from the ground, his left hand coming down as he swung his lower body to the right and ended a few seconds later with the world upside down as he gripped the pole tightly, his core braced and his legs straight.

He heard applause and whistles from the two men behind him and he laughed as he easily swung back down, his feet hitting the ground with all the grace of a big cat. He turned to find Christian and Rufus beaming at him.

"I think you'll do just fine with this Asher," Christian said.

"I'll say he will," Rufus agreed with a big grin.

"Let's see if he can do it again huh?"

Aloysius grinned, knowing that now he'd done it once he'd be able to do it perfectly every time. It had been that way his entire life. Once he'd done something properly once, he could do it every time. He stepped to the pole again, not hesitating this time as he quickly reached up and pushed himself off the ground, his legs swinging up easily, again resulting in him hanging comfortably upside down.

Christian grinned. "Very impressive Asher," he said as he touched down again. "Let's get that song of yours on loop and put some moves together."

After that Aloysius' confidence on the pole soared, and he had little trouble learning the rest of the moves, even the one where he flipped up to an upright position from being upside down, and the one where he held himself out perpendicular to the pole. Though there were a couple that had Christian stepping in to help. One in particular where he had to use just his wrists and forearms to spin his entire body so that his back was to the pole instead of his front. Once he got this one down, they could move onto stringing them together.

Rufus shook his head as Christian stepped up and wrapped his arms around Aloysius' hips. Seriously, this was hard enough! _Fucking literally_ , he thought miserably as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat on the couch. He'd been hard since Aloysius had come out dressed in those tiny little shorts...and that jockstrap! Don't even get him started on how obscene that thing was! Then watching as Christian had 'assessed' Aloysius' body before they started...and then! Then came the music! And now, he was sitting here watching as Aloysius hung upside down on the pole, Christian's arms wrapped around him so that they were sweaty bare torso to sweaty bare torso, Christian's face an inch away from Aloysius jockstrap and vice goddamned versa! It wasn't that he was jealous...he was too turned on to be jealous! And the two of them didn't even seem to notice what it was they were actually doing with each other.

"Okay, I got you Asher," Christian said. "Try it now."

And with that Aloysius released the grip he had on the pole with his legs, spreading them wide in a sideways split. And this was where he'd fallen on his head a couple of times before Christian had decided to step in.

"Okay, I can feel the problem," he said as he held the other man against the pole. "When you open your legs you're letting your ass fall forward and that's putting too much strain on your shoulders behind your back. Get that flabby gut of yours back in line and it'll fix your problem," he said with a grin.

Aloysius tightened his core, straightening his back and instantly felt the difference. "Oh fuck yeah," he groaned as the pressure was taken off his shoulders.

 _Oh good Lord_ , Rufus thought as he let out a strangled groan.

"You say something buddy?" Aloysius grunted from his upside down position.

"Nope!" Rufus yelped as he jumped up and practically ran out of the room.

"What was that about?" Aloysius asked.

Christian had a pretty good idea, but it wasn't his place to say. "Don't know, you okay for me to let you go now?"

"Yeah," Aloysius replied, easily completing the manoeuvre now that they'd sorted his issue.

Putting it all together in the routine he and Christian had worked up...well mostly Christian with some surprisingly insightful comments from Rufus...was a little more challenging as he tried to memorise where his body was meant to go next. And he found he was much more confident with the physicality of the pole than he was with the dance steps Christian added for when he was on the ground, but apparently they were pretty important. And much to Aloysius' embarrassment, grinding against the pole also seemed to be a mandatory requirement.

"You can leave it out if you want, but there'll be ten other guys up there who will be doing it, and as fucking spectacular as you look Asher, a boy pretending to fuck the pole is gonna get the horny pricks in the audience thinking about fucking _him_ , more than they'll be thinking about fucking _you_ if you don't do it! Brutal I know, but it's human nature."

Rufus wasn't sure he agreed with Christian on this one. Aloysius had made him think about fucking him long before he started grinding on the pole. But as he watched Aloysius start to move again...grinding definitely couldn't hurt...

A few hours later, his arms aching and his body sweating, Aloysius beamed as Christian proclaimed his routine to be complete. And he thought it was pretty damn impressive, especially considering he'd only first touched a pole...he glanced at the clock...

"Fuck! We've been at this for nearly eight hours! No wonder I'm so fucking tired!" His stomach chose that moment to growl loudly.

"And hungry it seems," Christian said with a smile.

"Starving now you mention it."

"Me too," Rufus chimed in. "I can't believe we forgot to have lunch!"

"Guess it happens when you're having so much fun," Christian said, glancing at Tobias, smiling when the big man blushed and looked away.

"Fun? That was bloody hard work!" Aloysius argued, seemingly oblivious to the interaction between Christian and Rufus. "Hey, order some pizzas will ya buddy?" At Rufus' nod, he turned to Christian. "You wanna go have a shower and change? Stay for some pizza?"

Christian considered the offer for only a moment. "Yeah, sure," he replied easily. "Sounds good."

When Christian left the room, Aloysius dropped down onto the couch next to Rufus. "So, what'd you really think of the routine?" he asked, patting Rufus on the knee. "You think I can pull it off?"

Rufus swallowed and looked at his friends hand where it still rested on his knee. Before he left, Christian had changed the music back to his stripper pole playlist, and Rufus had to admit he was definitely right about the pace and the strong backbeat creating a certain mood. His eyes travelled up Aloysius' arm, corded muscles standing out from the extensive workout they'd received, to his still nearly naked body, now relaxed as he sat back against the couch, head back, eyes closed. He licked his lips, taking this rare opportunity to let his gaze travel openly, hungrily over Aloysius' perfect body while his friends eyes remained closed. His fingers twitched, longing to reach out and touch every inch of bare skin with his hands as he did with his eyes. Biting his lip, he sighed and looked away. When he was young there was a beautiful Schwinn bike he always dreamed of having, and every time he'd go to the store with his mom he'd stop and look at it in the window. His mom would look at him and say, no use pining over something you can never have son.

And he knew, just like that bike, he'd never have Aloysius.

Aloysius felt Rufus shift and cracked his eyes open just enough to take in his immediate surroundings, which happened to include Rufus. And what he saw surprised the hell out of him. He recognised the look on his friends face for what it was immediately. The way Aloysius looked, he was used to it, he'd been seeing it all his adult life, so it wasn't that he was on the receiving end of such a look that shocked him, but the fact that it was coming from Rufus. The big man had never given any indication that he felt sexual attraction...well towards anybody, male or female, and Knight realised that he'd just naturally started to think of Rufus as asexual. But the look he was currently getting had just blown that particular perception completely out of the water.

"God I needed that!" Christian said as he came back into the room, stopping short when he realised that maybe he was interrupting something, Asher's hand on Tobias' knee, and Tobias looking like... _that_...

Rufus stood abruptly, knocking Aloysius' hand off his knee as he did so. "Can I offer you a drink Christian?" he asked their guest.

"Yeah, thanks Tobias," he said slowly as he looked between the two men. When he'd retreated to the kitchen, Christian sat down in the spot he'd just vacated. "Sorry if I interrupted something just then."

Aloysius' let his head roll towards their new friend. "Up until about sixty seconds ago I would have laughed at that remark Christian."

Christian frowned.

"Oh, believe me I don't mean that in a cruel way," Aloysius assured him. "I'd sleep with Tobias in a second."

"So what's the problem?"

Aloysius huffed out a breath. "Up until a minute ago, I had absolutely no idea he was interested."

"You can't be serious," Christian snorted. "I've known you guys for less than a day and I could see nearly straight away that he has a serious, serious hankering for you my friend."

"So you see it too?" he asked, sitting a little straighter, wanting to be sure he _hadn't_ somehow misread Rufus' gaze. If Rufus really wasn't interested and Aloysius made a move, he knew it had the potential to ruin their friendship forever.

A knowing smirk spread across Christian's features.

"What?"

"You're not wondering what made him run out of the room while we were working through your routine? Think about it..." he said. "He obviously wasn't making himself lunch!"

Aloysius frowned, his expression suddenly clearing. "You don't mean you think he was..."

Christian grinned. "Releasing a little bit of built up tension? That's exactly what I mean!"

Aloysius' mouth opened and closed again. It was so against everything he thought he knew about his friend. His best friend. "I don't know..."

Christian shrugged. "All I know is, I noticed him getting increasingly fidgety, then he disappeared for five minutes and hey presto he was all calm again...until the next time he took off. And when you think about it, both times he disappeared were at points where I was up very close and personal with you helping you through a move." He heard Tobias coming back into the room. "Straw that broke the tall, dark and handsome camels back my friend," he murmured as he took the drink Tobias offered him.

Aloysius let out a breath. It seemed he had a lot of thinking to do. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up and get out of this...outfit," he said as he stood and headed for his room.

Aloysius was just wandering out of the bathroom, still towelling his short black hair dry, when the doorbell sounded and Rufus went to pay the pizza delivery guy.

"Prefect timing Boss," Rufus said as he walked back through with the pizzas.

Christian looked between them. "Boss?"

"Ah..." Rufus stammered.

"He always thinks I try to tell him what to do," Aloysius said smoothly. "So it's kinda his little nickname for me."

"Right," Rufus agreed. "That!" He disappeared into the kitchen and came back out a few seconds later, beers in hand.

"I wanted to thank you for today Christian," Aloysius said as he grabbed a slice from the box. "You saved my skin! There's no way I could ever have hoped to be able to pull anything together without you."

Christian smiled. "My pleasure Asher," he said genuinely. "I didn't expect to be finding such an exceptional talent when I turned up this morning. You made it very easy to enjoy my job today, and that's rarely possible when I'm teaching rookies."

They ate, talked about the routine, and about the club, Aloysius and Rufus taking the opportunity to learn as much as they could from Christian about how the place worked.

"So, you're saying that if any of the patrons _like_ me, they can pay extra to have a private show, and _me_ for the night?"

Christian shrugged. "The private show yeah. As for the rest...the night, an hour, two...it depends on what they want. Some just want a bit of bump and grind in private, some...well, I'm sure you can use your imagination. All the guys that come into the club are incredibly rich Asher. They treat you good and it's really good money." He looked him over as he took a sip of his beer, casual in black jeans and t-shirt, feet bare...he looked good...and he knew it. He could only imagine what he'd look like in the costume he'd put together for him. Combine that with the pole...and the song...and the result would be explosive. "And I can tell you right now, from what I've seen today, from what I see now...you'll be very, very popular. Didn't Mr. Andrews explain all this to you before you took the job?"

"Kind of," Aloysius replied. "But until you turned up with the pole this morning I didn't even know exactly what it was I'd be doing. All I knew was I was going to be part of the entertainment staff rather than the bar staff."

"Well if you're not okay with it, you need to talk to him. Though it'd be a shame to waste your natural talent for it." He thought for a moment. "Maybe, if he likes your style, he'll let you out of the private entertainment part until you find your feet."

Aloysius sighed, then shook his head slowly. "No, I don't see that that would be much use really. I'm either willing to do it, or I'm not." He shared a look with Rufus, both men realising that this would make their job so much easier, if he could manage to convince their target to buy him for the night. Aloysius could eliminate him in private, make it look like natural causes. The guy was getting on in years after all, and it wouldn't be a far stretch to think he may have had a heart attack from the excitement of being with someone like Aloysius. Much easier, much safer than trying to get to him in the main area of the club where his goons were still within reach. Aloysius assuming he'd want to keep a private rendezvous, well, private, especially one of this nature.

An hour or so later they said their goodbyes to Christian, Aloysius seeing him to the door as Rufus took the empty pizza boxes and beer bottles to the kitchen.

"Thanks again Christian," Aloysius said as he opened the door.

Christian smiled. "Really, no problem at all Asher. You've got my number, let me know if you need anymore help with it." He walked out into the hall, turning back, lowering his voice so Tobias wouldn't hear. "Just, remember our little conversation from earlier yeah?"

Aloysius nodded. "Yeah, I will." As Christian walked down the hall, a thought came to him. "Hey Christian?" When the other man turned back to him, he smiled. "I think I might just take you up on that offer. I've got another routine in mind that I might need some help with."

Christian laughed. "I can do that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first instalment 🙂  
> There’s definitely more to come 😍  
> Meant to mention that the song Christian does his routine to is You Don’t Own Me by The Blow Monkeys, and the song that Aloysius picks to do his club routine to is Closer by Nine Inch Nails


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloysius’ song in this chapter is After Hours by Adam Lambert  
> And warning for some serious slash

The next few days passed uneventfully as they waited for Friday night to roll around. Except for Aloysius disappearing a couple of times for hours on end, without a word to Rufus.

The second time it happened Rufus asked him about it. "Where'd you get to today?"

"Hmm?" Aloysius asked, hoping that if he half ignored it, the question would go away.

"Today," Rufus repeated. "You were gone for hours, like you were the other day. What'd you get up to?"

"Oh, ah, I was with Christian."

Rufus didn't know why that surprised him. He knew better than anyone what Aloysius was like when it came to sex, not from personal experience, but since they were together so much it was hard to ignore the way he was with other people. As long as he liked the person themselves, it made no difference to him what they looked like, male or female, as long as they were of a legal age to consent, he was in. So Aloysius sleeping with someone like Christian was really a no brainer. So why did it sting so much?

"We were practicing," Aloysius clarified, when he saw the look on Rufus' face.

"I thought you were both happy with your routine?"

"We were, we are..."

Rufus sighed. "I don't care what you do in your personal time Aloysius," he said, not so truthfully. "Just, please, have more respect for me than to lie to me." He let his words sink in a moment before he went to his bedroom and closed the door.

"I wasn't lying buddy," Aloysius said ruefully. And he wasn't. Although there was an obvious attraction between them, nothing had happened between him and Christian, neither of them feeling right about acting on it when they were working on a routine especially for Rufus. He wanted to tell Ruf what he'd been working on with Christian, but he also wanted it to be a surprise. He sighed and sat back on the couch, glad this job would come to a head tomorrow night.

xxxxxxx

The job went off without a hitch. Aloysius performed his routine perfectly, and Christian was right...between the moves, the costume, the song, and of course Aloysius himself, the target was a goner as soon as Aloysius dropped onto the stage.

They didn't go back to their cover apartment, Asher and his stage persona Shadow, along with Tobias had officially been retired. Neither did they go home straight away. They bounced around a few safe houses for a couple of days and then, when they were sure there would be no fallout coming their way, they headed home.

Aloysius had contacted Christopher during that time to organise an alteration to his bedroom, with express orders that it be finished and ready, no sign that any works had been done, before they got home.

Their first night home Aloysius told Rufus he was going to bed early, saying he was still worn out from their job. He used the time to practice the second routine he'd secretly worked out with Christian, making sure he could get his new costume on properly. And then more importantly, that he could get it back off again as Christian had taught him to do. Combining pole dancing with stripping was definitely a challenge, but one he hoped Rufus would appreciate. Even though he was glad the job was over, he liked the new skills he'd acquired for this one, and he thought he'd probably keep the pole in his bedroom even after he danced for Rufus tomorrow night. If he was lucky and everything went as he'd planned, he could see himself using it quite regularly.

xxxxxxx

"Fuck!" Aloysius swore softly as he paced his bedroom floor. He couldn't ever remember being as nervous as he was right now. Not even when he'd asked Mel to marry him, but then he was sure she'd say yes cause she'd picked out the engagement ring. But this! God he hoped he'd read the situation right...if he did this and Rufus really wasn't interested...

He tried to steel his nerves by telling himself that he knew what he'd seen that night, and that Christian had agreed with him. But that was a week and a half ago, and Rufus hadn't shown any hint of it again since.

"Come on!" he chastised. "You're Aloysius Knight! The Black Fucking Knight! You can do this!" Taking a deep breath he checked himself in the mirror one more time. He'd left the lighting low on purpose, to add to the atmosphere he hoped, but also to allow him to take his glasses off when the time came. He opened his door a fraction, and before he could stop himself, he called out.

"Rufus!" He closed his eyes. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck," he breathed. "You've gotta do it now!"

And a moment later Rufus' shadow fell across the doorway.

"Aloysius?" Rufus called softly into the darkened room, sure he'd heard him call out.

"Come in," Aloysius directed.

"What's going on?" he asked as he pushed through the doorway.

"You trust me Ruf?"

"Of course I do..." he answered as he went to turn around to face Aloysius, wondering why he was behind the door.

"Don’t turn around! And close your eyes."

Rufus frowned. "What?"

"Please? No questions..."

Rufus let out a breath and closed his eyes as his friend asked him to do. A moment later he felt hands on his shoulders directing him forward, pushing him down onto a chair.

"Aloysius, what..."

"Open your eyes buddy."

A shiver ran through him as Aloysius' low voice sounded in his ear. He looked behind him, around him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Then music started to play and Aloysius appeared from the shadows on the other side of the room...wearing what appeared to be his black battle dress, though to Rufus something looked a little off about it, complete with helmet and his beloved silver Remingtons in their thigh holsters. Rufus swallowed as he watched him walk slowly towards him...he'd kinda always had a thing for those thigh holsters...

Aloysius stopped in front of him and as the words began he rolled his head from side to side, pulling his helmet and his glasses off and tossing them aside, his hands moving to his chest sliding slowly down over his stomach as his body moved in all sorts of ways that Rufus had only ever dreamed about.

Then he was gone, spinning away from him, leaping into the air and gripping the... _Aloysius has a pole in his bedroom!?_ He quickly ascended the pole, twisting around and around before slowly sliding all the way down, landing in a crouch at the bottom. As the music continued, he pushed to his feet, pulling his Remingtons as he slowly strode towards him, twirling them around in his skilled hands, an extension of himself, as sensual in dance as they were deadly in battle.

Rufus licked dry lips as Aloysius stopped in front of him, flipping one shotgun around and placing the butt against his belly, way down low so that it brushed his growing erection, the other he pressed to his own belly. When Rufus took hold of the base, Aloysius gripped both shotguns by their barrels and flicked his wrists, once, twice, his hips rolling in time with the music.

He left one shotgun with Rufus and holstered the other as he took a step back and dropped to his knees, his hands running up his thighs, his sides, gripping his shirt and pulling it off over his head, tossing it aside as he fell back on his hands, his hips gyrating in time with the heady beat. He spun back up to his knees, continuing around, his momentum bringing him back up to his feet. Pulling the other shotgun from its holster he flipped it around and handed it to Rufus, and planting his left hand on the right side of the chair he kicked off the floor, completing a perfect half cartwheel that had him end up in a handstand on the chair, his hands on the outside of Rufus' thighs so that they were facing each other, but with him upside down. He did a quick shoulder press and then continued on over the other side, landing on his feet again.

Rufus watched as Aloysius took two quick steps, jumping so that one booted foot landed on his bed, using it as a springboard to flip up and back the other way to grab the pole high up, swinging around it horizontally once, twice before letting go and tucking up to land in a crouch once again. Then dropping to his hands and knees he stalked slowly, sensuously towards him. He licked dry lips and tried to swallow as he gripped Aloysius' Remingtons tightly, watching him twist and turn on the the floor, his hands moving over his own body, his chest, his stomach, running along the band of his pants, fingers flicking the button open, dropping the zipper just a little before dipping underneath, running over himself briefly...a sensual, sexual whirlwind that ended up with him on his knees at Rufus' feet at the same time the music finished, bare chest heaving.

Rufus looked down at his lap and back to the man in front of him. He handed Aloysius his shotguns and stood abruptly, nearly knocking the chair over. He heard Aloysius cry out as he threw the bedroom door open letting the light from outside spill in, and he felt a momentary pang of guilt that he'd hurt him, but then why should he feel guilty after what Aloysius had just done to him?

Aloysius gripped his Remingtons, his eyes closed against the light. He sat back on the floor and rested one arm on the seat of the chair his friend had just vacated, his head falling forward. "Fuck!" he breathed. How had he misread the situation so badly? And now he'd just gone and done exactly what he'd be so afraid of. He'd pushed Rufus away. He turned away from the door and, finding his glasses, slipped them on and headed out to find what he hoped was still his best friend.

He found Rufus in the kitchen, his big hands gripping the side of the counter so hard his knuckles were white. _Ohhh I have really fucked up..._

"I'm sorry Rufus," he began, crossing his arms over his still bare chest, not sure what to do with his hands. He wanted to reach for him, hold him, but he didn't think that would be such a good idea right now.

Rufus didn't trust his voice, and he really didn't want to let Aloysius know he'd hurt him so badly. He'd thought he was different, but it turned out he was as bad as all the others had ever been. Worse, because he thought he was his friend, that he could trust him.

"How could you do that to me?" he asked finally, his voice low, barely in control.

"Rufus," he said, his voice almost breaking he was so desperate to make this better. Against his better judgement he reached out a hand to Rufus' shoulder, shocked when the big man knocked his hand away and rounded on him.

"I thought you were different to the others, but you're no better than they were..."

_Okay, I think there's something being lost in translation here..._

"Buddy, I'm not sure I know what you mean..."

"That!" Rufus replied, throwing an arm out towards Aloysius' bedroom. "Did you think that was funny?"

Aloysius' eyebrows rose. "Funny!? What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, big joke Aloysius! Do a pole dance and strip for the retard to see him squirm, just like they did when they'd send the nurses over to talk dirty to me in the mess hall!"

Aloysius' jaw dropped. "You think that's what that was!?"

"Wasn't it!?"

Aloysius shook his head in disbelief. "How could you think I'd _ever_ do something like that to you? Have I ever, _ever_ given you a reason to believe that I would? That I could?"

Rufus faltered in his indignation for a moment as he let Aloysius' words sink in. He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Well if it wasn't that, then what was it? You using me to practice for someone else?"

"No, Rufus. Believe it or not, I made up that whole routine, had this costume specially made, and even had poor Christopher arrange to have a _stripper pole_ installed in my bedroom..." He blew out a breath. "To seduce _you_."

Rufus frowned trying to process the information. "Dance pole," he said finally.

"Excuse me?"

"Dance pole, not stripper pole."

"After all that's just happened...that's what you pick up on?"

Rufus swallowed. "Why?"

"Why? What?"

"Why would you want to seduce me?"

Aloysius looked down and leant back against the counter. "Cause I thought that maybe, you might want me to?" This last coming out as half statement, half question.

Rufus thought about that. "Well, yes I would actually," he admitted, and the tension between them evaporated in an instant in the face of his characteristically genuine reply.

The corner of Aloysius' mouth lifted as he glanced up at him. "So...did it work?"

Rufus pondered the question and answered truthfully. "I don't know, could you do it again?"

Aloysius could actually feel his face go completely blank. Uncomprehending. "What?"

"Well, I had no idea why you were doing what you were doing, and then I decided you must have been making fun of me, so it probably didn't work as well as it could have, but..."

"But?" And he could see Rufus blush.

"Before it occurred to me that you might be making fun of me, right about the time you shoved a shotgun in my gut, it might have been working."

"Really?" he asked with a smirk.

"A little bit...maybe..."

"Oh, a little bit maybe?" Then Rufus smiled and he felt a weight lift from his shoulders.

"For you...I can definitely do it again..." Arms still across his chest, he pushed off the counter, and crossed the kitchen, standing on his toes to bring his lips close to Rufus' ear. "As many times as you need..." Then he stepped back and walked back to his bedroom, stopping at the doorway he turned back, a slight smile on his lips.

And Rufus thought it was about the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

This time as the music started, knowing that Rufus really did want him, Aloysius pulled out all the stops, putting his whole being into his performance. He only got as far as handing Rufus the shotgun, the big man taking the other one as well and laying them both on the ground, before he found himself being pulled forward to straddle his lap.

"It's working," Rufus breathed in Aloysius' ear.

Aloysius smiled. "I can tell," he replied as he rolled his hips against Rufus' sizeable erection. He ran his hands up Rufus' arms, bringing them up to rest on strong, broad shoulders.

Rufus gripped Aloysius' hips firmly as the other man moved slowly, deliberately against him. "Wait..." He let his head fall to the side, Aloysius' lips on his neck. "Aloysius..." he breathed.

"Rufus..." he whispered, his tongue flicking lightly at the pulse point behind his ear. He kissed along his jawline, lips ghosting over the corner of his best friends mouth.

"Aloysius...stop!" Rufus said, his big hands gripping Aloysius' arms, holding him away from him.

Aloysius frowned, unsure of what he'd done wrong. Then he saw the look on Rufus' face.

Rufus couldn't look at him, embarrassment making his face flame.

"Hey," Aloysius said. He tried to bring his hands to Rufus' face, but his arms were pinned in place by the other man's iron grip. "Rufus...look at me..." When he didn't, Aloysius sighed. "Please buddy, what's wrong?"

Rufus glanced at him briefly, before looking away again, relaxing his grip now Aloysius had stopped squirming. "I..." He swallowed not knowing how to say it. Honestly, how was he supposed to admit to someone like Aloysius...that he'd never done this before? He closed his eyes. Aloysius was his best friend, he'd go into battle with him, confident that he could drop him within feet of where he needed to be. But like this? Who was he kidding? He was way out of his league.

"If you're having second thoughts, if you don't want this...I won't lie, it'll hurt, but it's okay, I'll understand..." When Rufus still wouldn't look at him, Aloysius started to push to his feet.

"No," he mumbled as he looked up, grabbing Aloysius' hand. "Don't go."

Aloysius settled back on Rufus lap, holding the big man's eyes. "Tell me what's wrong..."

Rufus took a deep breath and just came out with it. "I've never done anything like this before, so I'm...I don't know what to do."

He blew out a breath. "That's okay, we can take it slow buddy. But I'm glad you told me that you've never been with a man before."

Rufus could feel himself blush even more, if that was at all possible. "That's not what I meant." He closed his eyes briefly, before looking at Aloysius again. "I meant, I've never done _anything_ like this before. Ever. With a man or a woman. I'm...still a virgin," he admitted softly.

Aloysius eyebrows rose. He certainly wasn't expecting that, not quite believing what his friend just told him. How could he not have known that before? Though with Rufus' social awkwardness, it was certainly understandable.

Rufus couldn't look at Aloysius, he didn't think he could stand to see his friends reaction. Moments later he felt calloused hands, firm on his face as they gently turned his head.

When Rufus met his eyes Aloysius smiled. "You said you trusted me, right?"

He nodded.

"So trust that I won't hurt you," His lips gently brushed against his friends. "Trust me to be what you need me to be..." He kissed each eyelid. "Trust me to love you..."

Rufus moved one hand to his hip, the other to the back of his head, his fingers slipping up into his short hair. "I trust you..."

Aloysius was suddenly nervous again. He was going to be Rufus' first ever sexual experience and he wanted it to be something he'd never forget. He was careful to keep his movements slow, measured, as he brought his lips to his friends once again, kissing him lightly at first, lips barely parting. As he felt Rufus respond, he moved a hand up to the back of his neck, lightly massaging as he increased the pressure ever so slightly. Rufus' fingers tightened on his hip and Aloysius parted his lips, his tongue stroking along Rufus bottom lip, delving gently into his mouth as he opened for him.

Rufus groaned into Aloysius' mouth as their tongues moved together, sharing the same breath.

Aloysius sat back, his fingers trailing down Rufus' face. Then he stood and took hold of the other man's hand, pulling him to his feet. Drawing Rufus with him, he took a few steps back until he came to the bed. Letting go, he turned and climbed onto the bed and laid back.

Rufus bit his bottom lip as he gazed at Aloysius laid out on the bed before him, looking like every wet dream he'd ever had in his skin tight pants, his beautifully chiselled torso on display. He was so hard, he wanted him so much, the thought of actually being able to touch him almost too much to fathom.

"C'mere," Aloysius murmured as he held out a hand, pleased that after only a moments hesitation Rufus knelt on the bed before dropping to his hands, and then down onto his side next to him.

Rufus' heart was hammering in his chest as Aloysius shifted closer.

He brought his hand up to Rufus' neck, finding his lips once again. "Touch me Rufus," he breathed against his mouth.

Rufus let out a nervous breath as he brought a hand up to Aloysius' hip, watching its progress as it moved up his side.

Aloysius watched his friends face, rapt attention on his own hand as he ran it slowly over his body. He rolled onto his back and stretched his hands up to grip the slats of the bed head, giving his body over to Rufus to touch and explore.

Fingers trailing lightly over Aloysius' collarbone, a slight smile came to Rufus' lips as goose bumps rose on his skin in the wake of his touch. Keeping his touch feather light as he continued his exploration on down between perfectly defined pecs, his nipples pebbled before his eyes, causing his tongue to subconsciously lick across his lips. He moved lower over flat stomach and smooth belly, a small moan escaping him as his fingers brushed the open band of his pants where they clung to his lean hips. He needed to feel more, flattening his hand, palm sliding easily over Aloysius heated skin. He was a contrast in tactile experience, soft smooth skin, littered with a lifetime of battle scars stretched taught over hard muscle. Moving up over his ribs, he swiped his thumb roughly over his nipple, surprised when Aloysius arched up off the bed a little. His eyes moved to his friends.

"You like that?" Rufus blinked, hardly recognising his own voice, it sounding lower, rougher to his ears.

"I love that," Aloysius groaned, as he did it again. Everyone was different, but Aloysius had quite sensitive nipples and he loved them to be touched, a lot of his lovers passing by what was an incredibly erogenous zone for him. And Rufus had found it in just a few minutes.

Unsure, but wanting to make Aloysius feel good, Rufus leant down and as he flicked his thumb nail over one nipple he flicked his tongue across the other, causing an instant reaction as he arched higher off the bed, a stream of obscenities leaving his mouth.

"Jesus Ruf! Every time you do that it's like you're pulling a fucking wire attached straight to my cock."

Rufus felt a surge of confidence at Aloysius' reaction to his touch, as he laved at first one nipple then the other, Aloysius writhing and moaning beneath him. And it turned him on so fucking much that he was able to do this to him, able to have this affect on him. "I wanna taste all of you," he breathed against his skin.

"I'm yours Rufus," Aloysius panted. "Yours to do whatever you want..."

That stunned him a little, bringing that insecurity to the surface again. He was overwhelmed with feelings, sensations...he wanted to do everything all at once, and at the same time he wasn't entirely sure what 'everything' was..."I'm not sure what to do," he admitted softly.

"Don't worry, I can help you with those parts when the time comes," Aloysius reassured him with an easy smile. "Right now, what you're doing feels pretty fucking spectacular," he assured him. "You want me to touch you a little?"

He did, but he was enjoying touching Aloysius too much right now. "Can I keep touching you for a little while first?" he asked a little shyly.

"Yours to do whatever you want..." Aloysius replied truthfully.

A small smile came to Rufus' lips as he bent his head to press his lips to the centre of Aloysius' chest, remembering his urge to taste every part of him as he ran his tongue slowly up to swirl around the hollow at the base of his throat.

Aloysius couldn't believe Rufus had never done this before. Sure he was a little hesitant, a little shy...but if this was his first time ever doing anything like this...then maybe Rufus had an innate talent for sex just like he did for flying, and if he was half as good at one as he was at the other Aloysius knew he was in for a real treat. He gazed at Rufus as he teased his tongue over his skin, teeth now grazing over his throat, and his hands tightened on the bed posts. He longed to touch him, but Rufus had expressed his wish to play a bit longer...Aloysius' mouth all but watered at the thought of all that virgin flesh just waiting to be awoken...

"How do you taste so good?" Rufus murmured as he moved along Aloysius' jaw, not even realising he'd spoken out loud. He hesitated a moment, eyes tracing Aloysius' lips, before he covered his mouth with his own.

There was nothing gentle or tentative about this kiss, Aloysius noted. Open mouthed, wet, filthy as Rufus forced his tongue inside him as far as he could, and Aloysius was more than happy to oblige in returning the favour. He felt the big man shift, not breaking their kiss, as he draped one leg over him, moving closer, half covering his body now. He could feel Rufus' erection against his thigh and he pushed his leg harder up against it.

Rufus broke their kiss, his forehead falling forward with a groan as he gripped Aloysius' shoulders, not able to stop his hips pumping against his thigh.

He could feel Rufus' body trembling with unspent need and he hoped he was ready to let him play. "You want me to help you out there buddy?" he asked, his voice deliberately low, gravelly, as he spoke directly into his ear. He felt him nod and seconds later their positions were reversed, Rufus on his back, Knight above him.

Rufus blinked up at the ceiling through hazy eyes and started to wonder how that had happened, but that train of thought didn't last long as Aloysius' hands pushed up under his shirt, his mouth on his stomach.

Aloysius pushed Rufus' shirt up, the big man helping to pull it off over his head. "So beautiful," he breathed as he moved over him, mouth covering Rufus', but only for a moment before he moved back down again. He wasn't planning on taking his time, or exploring the other man's body, not this time. There'd be plenty of time later to work his way slowly, almost painfully over him, helping him to discover every hot spot he had. This time he knew what Rufus needed. And whatever Rufus needed, Rufus would get. It'd be quick, it'd be frenzied, and it'd put him on his ass, but Knight knew that would only last a short while. Once he'd experienced getting blown by another person, he'd be back and ready for more in record time. And Knight was very, very pleased that he was getting to be that person.

Rufus started as Aloysius popped the button on his jeans, the zipper dropping soon after. He pushed up into the contact as he felt his mouth low down on his belly, hot, wet, insistent. Aloysius slid back up his body, his fingers toying with the band of his underwear as he nuzzled the spot behind his ear.

"You want my hand? Or my mouth?" he murmured against his skin.

Rufus shivered and felt his cock jump at the thought of either. "I...I don't mind, whatever you wanna do..." He would be more than happy with either, but he secretly knew which he'd prefer, he was just too embarrassed to admit it.

"No Rufus," Aloysius admonished. "It's whatever _you_ want."

Rufus' eyes closed, his breathing hitched as Aloysius palmed him through his jeans.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you..."

"Mouth," Rufus choked out. "I want your mouth on me..."

Aloysius smiled and kissed him on the mouth hard, before he licked and nipped a speedy but heated trail down the other man's body. He slipped off the bed and unclipped his boots, getting Rufus to do the same. Once they'd both rid themselves of boots and socks, Aloysius leant down and ran his hands over Rufus' chest, sliding them down until he came to the band of his jeans. "Lift," he instructed as he tugged, Rufus' pants sliding easily over his hips and down his long legs until they came free, Aloysius dropping them on the floor. He looked at his partner laid out before him, now completely bare and he let out a low growl.

Rufus started to tremble uncontrollably, fighting the urge to cover himself. Although he'd been in the army for years, when he could he'd usually wait until everyone else had left the showers and locker rooms, so he didn't have that much exposure to being naked in front of other people. And this was definitely the first time he'd ever had someone else look at him the way Aloysius was looking at him right now.

Aloysius moved forward, leaning over, his hands running lightly up Rufus' legs, his thumbs rubbing circles over his inner thighs as he knelt on the bed. He could feel the small tremors running through the other man and he smiled kindly. "Don't be nervous Ruf," he said softly as he placed a hand either side of him on the bed so he could lean down and kiss along his hip. "I'll take real good care of you." He turned his face into Rufus' groin, and felt the tremors increase.

Rufus' hands bunched in the covers of Aloysius' bed as his friend nuzzled the base of his cock, his slightly stubbled cheek running up and down his heated length, his tongue swirling around his balls before he licked slowly up the underside of him, flicking along the underside of his tip...Rufus let out a strangled moan as Aloysius' lips closed around him.

There was no denying, just like the rest of him, Rufus was fucking huge, definitely in proportion with the rest of his body. Aloysius let his lips circle his tip, dipping his head to take more of him into his mouth and he heard a low moan come from the other man, his hips tilting up off the bed, his big hands coming down to grip Aloysius' shoulders. Even through his own lust induced haze, Aloysius immediately registered the danger that could crop up if he wasn't careful. Rufus was big and he was strong and this was his first time, and if he grabbed his head...Aloysius had no doubt he could take him completely into his mouth, but at his own pace. He supposed he could grab his balls if he needed to break his hold if it came to it, but he'd prefer not to have it get that far. He pulled back and looked up to his friend.

"Rufus," he called, waiting for the big man to look at him. "Do me a favour buddy, and if you wanna grab onto me, do it exactly as you are right now okay? Grab my shoulders, not my head."

Rufus nodded his understanding knowing exactly what Aloysius was alluding to cause he'd been fighting the urge to do exactly that, grab Aloysius' head in both hands and fuck his mouth until he came down the back of his throat, which he guessed would've been okay if he'd been about half the size he actually was. But he had no desire to choke his best friend to death while he was giving him a blow job, so he'd keep his hands either firmly on his shoulders or in the blankets.

Aloysius smiled and turned back to the very enjoyable task of giving his buddy his first ever blow job, hell, his first ever sexual experience with another person. That thought made Aloysius' cock throb maddeningly, so as he took Rufus thick straining cock into his mouth again, he stretched his body out, throwing one leg over Rufus', rolling his hips, rutting against him in time with his strokes. He wrapped thumb and forefinger of one hand around his base to keep his length steady as he opened his gullet and pushed down until his lips touched his hand, taking all of him.

Rufus watched, unbelieving, as Aloysius just kept going further, his cock disappearing inch by fucking inch into his mouth until he was fully sheathed. And then he choked out a half cry, half sob as his throat muscles and his tongue did the most incredible things. His hands bunched into fists, his fingers digging into Aloysius' shoulders as he fought to keep his hips still, and then he pulled back and slid easily back down his length again and again and...

"Fuck!" he groaned. "Aloysius...fuck, I'm gonna...oh god! You are so fucking..."

Aloysius smiled around his burden. He didn't need Rufus to tell him he was about to blow his load, he could feel it in the swell of his tip and the coiling of his muscles, but it was a real fucking turn on to hear him say it out loud. He pulled back a little, but kept his same rhythm. He wanted him to come in his mouth, not down his throat, he wanted to taste him before he swallowed all he had to give.

Rufus felt Aloysius shift, his hand coming up to wrap tightly around him, and it only took one flick of that talented wrist, exactly as he'd done with the shotguns in his routine, along with that fucking insane mouth and Rufus was coming hard, feeling like he was never going to stop pumping into Aloysius mouth.

Aloysius easily took it all, savouring his first taste of his best friends cum as he greedily swallowed it all down. And his essence was so perfectly Rufus that he couldn't help but smile as he lapped around his head, his base and down along his ball sac.

After a short while Rufus' breathing started to slow and he opened his eyes as Aloysius crawled up his body to lay alongside him. "I'm sorry," he breathed, feeling incredibly guilty.

Aloysius frowned. "What for?

He felt himself blush. "For coming in your mouth, I should've warned you sooner so you had time to pull back."

Aloysius smiled. "Buddy, don't ever be sorry for that. I knew you were gonna come and I was exactly where I wanted to be when it happened," he assured him. He nuzzled into his neck. "And you taste fucking amazing by the way."

"You really wanted to..."

"Drink you down like a cold beer on a hot day?" he said with a grin. "Oh yeah!"

Rufus felt himself blush even more. "What does it taste like?"

Aloysius pulled back to look at him. "You've never tasted yourself?"

His eyes widened. That was a thing!? "No," he admitted softly, surprised that his cock responded when Aloysius' expression darkened.

"Do you want to?" he asked, the tip of his tongue running slowly across his bottom lip.

Rufus swallowed, his eyes fixated on Aloysius mouth, then he nodded his head slightly. "Yeah..." coming out as no more than a breathy whisper.

Aloysius moved in slow, his body coming to rest half on top of Rufus as his lips teased across his mouth, his tongue flicking out to run lightly across his lips. He felt Rufus' hands come up, one running restlessly over the heated skin of his bare back, the other gripping his leather clad ass through his pants. Then he pushed his tongue past his pliant lips and thrust it deep in his mouth, his hips starting to move against Rufus' thigh, languidly fucking against his leg as his tongue fucked his mouth. After nearly a full minute he pulled back and gazed down at Rufus' face, his eyes blown wide with lust, his cock again already half hard against his thigh. "What do you think?" he asked finally.

It took Rufus a moment to register he was actually asking him a question. "I liked it...I wanna taste you too," he admitted boldly.

Aloysius hips bucked against him before he could stop it. "We'll get to me all in good time, but first we gotta do something about this," he purred as he wrapped his hand around Rufus' now rock solid cock.

"But we already did me," he argued. "It's your turn," he insisted as he reached for the band of Aloysius' pants.

He put his hand on Rufus' to stop him, looking him in the eye as he spoke. "I won't be able to bounce back as quickly as you buddy, and when I come, I want you inside me..." He saw the realisation slowly dawn on his friends face and a slight smile came to his lips.

"You mean you actually want me to...I'm actually gonna..."

"Fuck me?" Aloysius asked.

Rufus nodded, not sure he could trust his voice at this point.

Aloysius smiled fully. "If you want to...I can't think of anything I'd love more right now."

If he wanted to!? If he _wanted_ to!? His head nodded so fast he was surprised he didn't give himself whiplash.

Aloysius chuckled, as he ran his tongue along Rufus collarbone. "Well you'd better get to taking these pants off then." He looked down at Rufus' hand on his hip, his thumb hooking under the band. "Though you may need to cut me out of them. They're fucking hard enough to peel off when I'm not hard as a fucking rock, now I think they're gonna be just about impossible."

Rufus pushed Aloysius onto his back, rolling over the top of him. "How about I just rip them off you?"

Aloysius smiled. He could get more. "Oh I'd like to see that..." He swallowed as the big man pushed to his knees, one on the outside of his, the other in between. Big hands tucked into the band of his pants, taking a firm hold. "Whoa!" he yelled as he was yanked off the bed, the leather of his pants holding, but the stitching ripping apart, yielding under Rufus' superior strength. And seconds later the last of the garment was being pulled off his legs and tossed to the floor. "Holy shit!" he breathed as Rufus dropped back down to lay beside him, one hand running over his chest.

One corner of Rufus' mouth lifted, exceedingly pleased he'd been able to surprise Aloysius in the bedroom. "Sorry about your pants," he said quietly. Though as his eyes devoured Aloysius' now naked body, his hand slowly following his gaze as it smoothed down over his hip, he wasn't really that sorry.

"Fuck! Don't be sorry buddy! That was one of the hottest fucking things I've ever seen!"

Rufus smiled shyly. "Really?"

Aloysius nodded. "Oh yeah!" His hand moved to his own cock, grasping it loosely, starting a slow steady stroke, moving from his base all the way up and over his tip before pushing back into his closed fist again. "See what you do to me buddy? How much you turn me on?"

Rufus sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as he watch Aloysius stroke himself, his much larger hand moving to cover the other man's. As he watched, small beads of pre-cum leaked from his slit and Rufus groaned, his tongue subconsciously coming out to swipe across his lips.

Aloysius watched his friends face. "You wanna taste me before you fuck me?"

"Yeah, I really do..."

"Okay, but not too much," he warned. "You've got me so torqued up, it won't take much for me to come."

Rufus nodded his understanding as he leant down and ran his tongue along Aloysius' weeping slit, garnering a hissing intake of breath from him in response. Aloysius was so responsive to even his smallest touches that it was giving him so much more confidence in what he was doing, knowing that Aloysius didn't think of him as some bumbling, inexperienced dope, but that he valued him as a lover who could give him pleasure as well. He wasn't sure if Aloysius' cum would taste different to the clear slippery liquid that he was currently lapping at, but at the moment he didn't care. All he cared about right now was this tasted fucking incredible, and he thought he could stay here all day making Aloysius jump beneath him as he licked and nipped at his smooth hot skin. Then he couldn't help himself any longer, and he opened his mouth and took him in whole.

Aloysius groaned and allowed Rufus to give him a couple good, strong strokes with his mouth before he gripped his head and gently pushed him off, fighting against Rufus as he tried to get to him again. "No more buddy, please! You're driving me crazy and there'll be plenty of time to do that later."

Rufus reluctantly agreed and moved his head up, licking and nipping at Aloysius hip, his hand running down over his thigh as the other man leant over and rummaged in one of his bedside drawers, coming out moments later with a clear smallish tube of clear liquid.

Aloysius popped the top off the lube and squeezed a small amount onto his own hand motioning for Rufus to hold out his hand as well. He clipped the top closed and tossed the tube aside, his hand coming down to Rufus cock, hard and hot and definitely ready to go again.

Rufus followed Aloysius lead and wrapped his lubed palm around the other man's cock. He'd never seen another man's cock when it was hard, not in real life anyway, and the sensations he was getting from not only having Aloysius' hands on him, but from him having his hands on Aloysius in return were something he'd never have been able to imagine.

Aloysius lay on his back, Rufus on his side facing him and they stoked each other for a short while, stoking their desires further before Aloysius let Rufus go and pushed him over onto his back. He rolled up to his knees and straddled the bigger man, sitting back onto his stomach. Placing a hand either side of Rufus' head he leant down to kiss him, long, hard, wet...smiling against the other man's mouth when he felt his hands come up to smooth over his ass. "Lesser men than you and I could drop straight down onto them, but you... _fuck_ , you are so fucking big, I'm gonna need you to give me some preparation first."

Rufus nodded not having a clue as to how he was supposed to do that. "What do you want me to do?"

"I'm gonna flip around so I'm facing your legs," he told him. "And I'll talk you through it okay?"

Rufus smiled, glad Aloysius was going to guide him in this as well. "Okay."

Aloysius did as he said he would and turned around one hundred and eighty degrees so his ass was now presented front and centre. He leant forward, his hands on Rufus thighs just above his knees, then he arched his back a little feeling his cheeks open giving Rufus a clear view of his tight hole.

Rufus reached up to run his hands reverently over Aloysius perfect ass, his tongue darting out at the sight before him. He gripped his cheeks firmly with his fingers, moving his thumbs in towards his puckered opening, stopping just short, then pushing with his thumbs to spread him open even further.

Aloysius groaned and arched his back even further as he felt his asshole begin to open up to his friends view. "Grab that lube Ruf," he instructed a little breathlessly, thinking over what was about to happen.

Rufus picked up the tube, and without waiting to be told, squeezed a small amount onto his fingers. The damn stuff seemed to multiply exponentially when you got it on your hands, so he was careful not to use too much.

"Make sure your fingers are well coated, and then just start by moving one finger over me, but don't try to push inside just yet."

Rufus swallowed as he brought his hand back up, doing as he was told, from this angle finding it easier to rub the wide pad of his thumb over Aloysius' hole rather than a finger.

"Aww fuck..." Aloysius groaned, his head falling forward. "That's it Ruf, just massage me exactly like that." He groaned again and pushed back into the touch. "That feels fucking amazing..."

God the noises Aloysius was making were driving him crazy, but he held himself in check not wanting to do anything that might hurt his friend.

"Finger," Aloysius panted. "Start to push just one finger inside me, go slow at first. It'll be tight, but you'll feel when I relax around you and then you can start to move inside me a little more."

Rufus swallowed as he withdrew his thumb, placing the thick blunt end of his index finger against his hole. He pushed slowly, the level of resistance from Aloysius tight muscles surprising him, and then suddenly as if flicking a switch, his muscles started to relax, just as he said they would. He pushed in further, past his first knuckle, moving easily now down to his second, until he hit the knuckle of his hand halting his progress. "Okay?" he asked, wanting to make sure it was okay for him to start moving his finger inside him.

"Yeah," Aloysius replied a little breathily. "Better than okay. Move inside me, play around a bit, push against my walls, hook your finger as you slide it in and out..."

He did as Aloysius instructed not able to believe the sounds he could pull from him by doing certain things with his finger. He found that if he hooked it a certain way when he was in one particular spot as he pulled it out he could make Aloysius hips buck, and he seemed unable to control it.

Aloysius choked out half a laugh as Rufus did it again. "Enjoying yourself there making me bounce around like a fucking marionette on a string?"

Rufus chuckled. "Yes actually."

Aloysius laughed. "Kinky bastard!"

"You're the one with my finger up your ass," he pointed out with a grin.

"True," Aloysius agreed. "How about we try for two?"

Rufus pulled his forefinger out all the way and moved his middle finger in next to it, holding both rigid as he once again pushed into Aloysius, the passage this time already much easier.

Aloysius groaned low in his throat, pushing back into Rufus' hand. "That feels so fucking good! Push harder and a little faster and make sure you move your fingers around inside me to open me up ready for your cock." He looked down at Rufus rigid cock, tip weeping profusely, providing its own lube. There was no way around it, it was going to hurt at first, but with the size of Rufus' fingers, two finger prep would be enough, he didn't like their chances of getting three of them in there anyway, not without stretching him way more than he was comfortable with. When all discomfort was gone and only pleasure remained, Aloysius stopped moving. "Okay," he said, as he glanced over his shoulder. "I think I'm prepped as well as I'm ever gonna be."

Rufus withdrew his fingers, his eyes moving down to Aloysius asshole, now opened wide and twitching at either the loss of his fingers or in anticipation of his cock. Either way, the sight made his cock jump and weirdly made his mouth literally water. "How're we gonna do this?"

"Exactly the way we are at first," Aloysius replied.

"You want more lube?" Rufus asked.

Aloysius shook his head. "Nah, between what you've already put inside me with your fingers and what's on your cock from before, not to mention your own lube I think we'll be good." He rose up onto his knees and shuffled down Rufus' body a foot or so where he leant forward again, one hand bracing on Rufus' shin. "Spread me open with your thumbs like you did before."

Rufus couldn't believe how much difference the small amount of prep made to how wide Aloysius opened this time. Still as he looked between his hole and the head of his cock, it was gonna be a fucking tight squeeze. And he groaned and shook his head at that realisation.

Aloysius reached back with his other hand to grip Rufus' cock, coming about halfway up, holding him firm as he slowly moved back and down, lining him up, resting the tip of him snug against him. Then he started to slowly sink down onto him an inch at a time.

Rufus watched as his cock disappeared into Aloysius ass, just as he'd watched it go into his mouth for the first time. He'd drop a few inches, then he'd come back up an inch and then he'd sink down again, taking a few inches more, moving his hips around as he did so. He did this four or five times and then Rufus blinked as he found himself completely sheathed inside Aloysius' tight heat.

"Jesus fucking Christ Ruf!" Aloysius panted. "I've never had anyone fill me like you do! You hit every single spot inside me at exactly the same time." He couldn't believe Rufus had him panting already and he wasn't even moving yet.

Rufus felt his cock jump, his hips pushing up slightly at Aloysius' words, and he knew Aloysius felt it too as he groaned at the same moment. He ran his hands lightly over Aloysius ass, up over his back, his fingers wrapping easily around the smaller man's hips. He felt incredible around him, he'd never imagined anything could feel this good, but he had an almost overwhelming urge to move. "Can we move yet?" he asked quietly.

Aloysius nodded as he pushed up a little feeling Rufus sliding about half way out before he dropped back down again. "You can move me if you want," he breathed. "Just don't pull me down onto you too hard yet."

"Okay," Rufus replied as he easily lifted Aloysius off of him, just as he'd done himself before pulling him back down onto his lap. He closed his eyes, but realised he really wanted to watch this, so he opened them again to watch himself... _him_...Rufus Mackenzie.. _.fuck_ Aloysius Knight...

"Fuck," he breathed. "I don't think I'll last long."

Aloysius squeezed his eyes tightly shut, rolling his hips as Rufus set their pace. He gripped his own cock and squeezed hard before he matched Rufus rhythm. "Neither will I buddy," he choked out. "I've never felt anything like this," he admitted as he started to push their pace a little faster, dropping down a little harder chasing the high.

When Rufus felt Aloysius change their rhythm his fingers dug into the other man's hips, pulling him down against him hard, holding him firm as he thrust his hips up into him.

"Come for me buddy, fill me up..."

Rufus squeezed his eyes shut and it was like a blinding flash of light burst behind his lids as all his muscles contracted at once, his arms pulling Aloysius down, his hips thrusting his cock into him as deeply as it would go as it jumped and pulsed, pumping him full of his cum for the second time tonight.

"Fuck!" Aloysius cried, as he felt every pulse of Rufus inside him, his own muscles contracting, trying to drag him in deeper. One more stroke, two and he was coming too, shooting his load over his quilts and Rufus' legs.

They both stayed exactly as they were, neither thinking they had the strength or the inclination to try to move right now as their chests heaved and they panted their way through the aftermath of their releases.

After about a minute, Aloysius pushed to his knees, feeling the loss as Rufus left him, his legs feeling like jelly as he swayed slightly. He felt Rufus' big hands on his hips, steadying him, and he swung his leg over so that he could collapse down next to him on the bed. When he finally regained his breath, he looked over meeting Rufus' eyes. "Fuck big man, that was..." He trailed off, unable to come up with the right words.

Rufus smiled. "You can say that again!"

And they both laughed with what little energy they could muster.

Aloysius stretched and sighed. "Ohhh...where is Christopher when you need him to run a bath for you?"

Rufus snorted. "Not in this bloody bedroom right now thank god!"

And Aloysius giggled.

Rufus glanced at him. Aloysius could be a little silly at times, but it seemed as though sex made him even more so. He bit his lip as he looked at him, his eyes travelling over his body and he was truly exquisite. He swallowed, wanting to swallow his question as well, but his insecurities were starting to come back and he had to know. "So, how did I do?" he asked tentatively. "Was I okay?"

Aloysius opened his eyes and stared at the man in front of him in disbelief. "Are you serious?" he asked as he reached a hand out to the side of his face. "Ruf, you saw what you were doing to me, what you did to me..." He gave a cheeky little smirk. "What I hope you'll do to me again...over..." He leant across to kiss him lightly on the lips. "And over..." Another kiss. "And over..." he finished, holding his eyes as he let him see the absolute truth of his words in his eyes.

Rufus really hadn't dared to hope that their tryst would go beyond this one night. "Really?"

Aloysius smiled. "Really..." He kissed him gently but deeply. "There are so many more things I wanna show you Ruf if you'll let me."

Rufus smiled a big genuine smile and nodded. They lay in silence for a moment before he stirred again. "Aloysius, can I ask you something?"

"Sure buddy."

"Does having sex always make you so fucking hungry, or is it just me?"

Aloysius laughed. "Nope! I'm starving!" He rolled out of bed and held his hand out to his best friend.

Rufus took it and let Aloysius pull him to his feet, following willingly as he dragged him towards his bathroom.

"But shower first, and then I'll take you out to an early hours diner for some pancakes. How does that sound?"

Rufus wrapped his arms around Aloysius from behind and kissed him on the back of the neck. "Sounds like I need to fuck you a lot more often if I get pancakes out of it!"

Aloysius smiled as he turned on the shower. He was worried that maybe this might make things weird between them, get in the way of their friendship, their partnership, but he had a feeling that they'd just gotten a whole lot stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a bloody marathon to write - and to read, so if you got all the way through I hope you enjoyed it. And BlackHunter666, I hope it was worth the wait 🙂


End file.
